1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a balance wheel assembly and is directed more particularly to the mounting of vertical balance wheel shafts for clock works, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide in clock-works and the like, a balance wheel assembly, the balance wheel being mounted on a vertical shaft, the shaft having a pointed, or conical, configuration at either end thereof, the shaft being mounted in upper and lower pivot blocks. The blocks are provided with opposed conical recesses for receiving the pointed ends of the shaft. In operation, the shaft rotates in the pivot blocks. Because of gravity, the wear on the lower pivot block is substantially greater than the wear on the upper pivot block, causing undue enlargement of the recess in the lower pivot block, with consequent displacement of the shaft from true vertical, and/or "wobbling" of the shaft.